Conditioning
by MadameMalfoy21
Summary: Training, was a better word. Reiji x OC Oneshot.


It all began because she had taken interest in one of his books. Specifically the one that spoke about Pavlov's dogs, and classical conditioning. He had said that if she was so fascinated with dogs then she might as well become one.

"To educate you, naturally."

But a lesson in classical conditioning had quickly become...well, _this._

Training, was a better word for it. Because Reiji had not meant it as a metaphor, when suggesting she become a dog.

 _His_ dog, to be precise.

Which was precisely why now, she was on her knees, body completely bare, with a muzzle around her face that was really more of a gag—because Reiji hated noisy things—and in order for it to be put on she had to bite—

She heard him come in, her body tensing, because if her back was not perfectly straight then he would certainly—

There was a small _clink_ of a sound, his fingers brushing ever so subtly against her neck, and by the time she realized what he had done, there was already tension against her new leash.

"Come."

She knew better than to try and stand, given the circumstances, so she followed him at a crawl, the little vibrator he'd put in her ass making it so very hard to do so. He had told her a shock collar would have been more suitable, but finding none that satisfied him, he went with the latter, saying it fit someone disgraceful like her.

He led her from her room to his, which was a rather short walk, but her face burned with shame regardless. Once there, he sat in his chair, and she took her place in front of him, hands on her knees, much in the same way he'd found her.

He looked upon her with boredom, resting his cheek against his knuckle in a way that wasn't very much like him at all. But even in the dark of the room—because Reiji had closed the curtains— she could see the faint glimmer in his red eyes that generally did not mean well for her.

With a smirk he did not bother to hide, he crossed his legs elegantly, and with undying patience. Then, looking at her, he tugged lightly on the collar.

"Speak."

She began to sweat. Surely, he knew that such a thing was not possible? Not with the muzzle both in and around her mouth, strapped to the back of her head like an animal, rendering her completely mute. Wasn't it he, after all, who had forbidden her to make any unnecessary noise? He, however, seemed most displeased with this action, tugging on the collar once again—a bit more sharply, but not enough to be painful—and commanding her a second time. "Speak."

This was…a trap. Surely it had to be. Some punishment of some sort. Because she did not know what she was suppose to do, nor how she could possibly appease him in this state.

When, after being told twice, she did not obey, Reiji sighed, raising a gloved hand to his temple. "How disappointing." With the same ease that had produced the leash, he pulled out a little black device that looked like a clicker, and pushed down, with the intention of making her see his actions.

It was no dog clicker.

The sudden vibrations starting at her core, in a place so unfamiliar to her, made her scream into the gag, her voice drowned out and fed back to her, her body jolting in little shocks that traveled in sharply hitting waves.

He pressed the control again, stopping the device. "It seems as though you are capable of producing sound. Please do follow instructions properly, or I will be forced to shock you once again."

She whimpered into her constraints, knees trembling and hands shaking as they rested—though tensely— against her thighs.

He was smiling. She wasn't sure if that was good or bad, exactly. He leaned over without much care, checking the straps of her muzzle. "Would you like for this to come off?"

Looking at him with incredulous eyes, she hesitated to nod, but knew that she must be affirmative in her actions, because Reiji would not stand for—

"I do wonder what you could do to convince me..." He teased, though his voice held no tones of playfulness, rather like an exchange offered by the devil.

She swallowed, shifting her weight awkwardly. He had taught her...how to beg...

It was humiliating, and yet, the heat that was present in her cheeks was now growing in her stomach, a silent but burning ache that began in want of praise. So she slid her hands down in front of her, lowering her head until it touched the floor, making sure to stick out her butt, so that her back would arch in what he described as _perfection._

"Do you find that sufficient?" His voice was dull; empty.

She froze, body hot against the cold wood. Beyond this he had given no preference. What more could she do without running the risk of offending him?

Keeping her eyes downcast, she crawled ever so hesitantly forward, reassuming her same position between his two feet.

It was silent, the vampire completely unmoving, and for a moment panic rushed her blood, because it would be only too easy, for him to whip her bare back in this position. But he did nothing of the sort; instead, his fingers working the straps at the back of her head, freeing her of the device.

"Good girl."

The muzzle clanked as it hit the floor, and Reiji ordered her to pick it up, to set it down properly on the table. She did what was asked of her, before sitting back down on the ground, much in the same position as before. Though she did not speak, it was ever so wonderful to feel her jaw again.

"You are obedient today."

He said it merely as an observation of the fact, but she regarded it as praise. Because it sent pleasantly warm shivers down her spine, a hesitant exhale parting her lips.

When she was settled, Reiji held out his palm to her. "Shake."

She lowered her head but raised her hand, placing her palm in his and with as much grace as she could manage, shook his hand the way a bitch would. With careful tenderness he closed his fingers around hers, bending slightly as he raised the back of her hand to meet his lips.

"A good girl indeed."

She could no longer contain the anticipation that ached heavily between her thighs, because that _was_ praise, and if she had done well enough, then surely he would—

"Pet," he pulled lightly on her fingers, "Stay."

He bit with no warning, his fangs hitting the bones of her fingers almost immediately, the pain alone enough to blind her, and like a fool she screamed, recoiling though it was not her intention.

Reiji clicked his tongue, shaking his head while she slid from his grasp. "How disappointing," he sighed, adjusting his glasses and wiping the excess blood off his lips with a single lick. "How fortunate that I prepared you for punishment."

Again he set the toy to play, at a level more extreme than before, and again she screamed, nearly curling in on herself from the sudden stimulant.

Horror coursed through her blood, because if she reacted in such a way then—

He laughed, to both her relief and fear, Reiji clicking on the control, by no means stopping the vibrations, but lessening them nonetheless.

"I do wonder," he mused, standing up to circle her, leash in hand, "If you were a dog, would you have your tail between your legs? Sit." He yanked on the leash, calling her to attention.

She struggled, still trying to get used to the ripples it caused up her back, but she sat the way he wanted, heels against her bottom, trying to bite back her discomfort.

"How dishonest."

She looked up with questioning eyes, doing her best so as to not whimper.

" _Please take it out,_ is that not what you were thinking?"

With downcast eyes she nodded silently.

He chuckled again, low and deep. "Your body is flushed and your cheeks are brightened by your blood. How can you expect me to believe you wish to stop?"

Continuing to circle her, the tension on the leash got tighter and tighter. "Have you no shame? Becoming like this on your own, without your Master's consent?"

She stiffened, breath catching. "Are you displeased?"

Reiji hummed for a moment, before sitting back down in front of her, twirling the leash in his hands. "This is not satisfying in the least." But then he looked at her, with a smile that was frightening to it's core, the tension in the leash completely gone. "Whatever shall I do with you?"

She dared not breathe.

"Should I order you to entertain me?" He scoffed, "How boring."

She sat with irritation, suddenly determined to call his bluff. Because despite everything, this was not their first time.

With the confidence only spite could provide, she crawled between his legs without permission, unhooking his belt and unzipping his dress pants with ease.

Reiji was always intimidating, but he would have been even more so, if he had in fact gone unaffected. But much to her relief, it was not as he claimed.

Trying to get him out of his boxers would be too difficult, so instead she just lowered them enough to take him into her mouth. She eased slightly at the familiar taste, her thighs fidgeting and begging for friction. But she ignored that, servicing her Master in the way she knew he liked best. With both his pants and boxers on, however, to call it difficult would be an understatement. And, though she was admittedly struggling to fit him in her mouth, she didn't think it was enough to warrant a complete _lack_ of reaction—

He tugged harshly at the leash, forcing her to release him with a sloshy gag, her lips swollen red from her efforts.

"You remain horribly unskilled."

She almost believed it, except that he was leaking almost as much as she was, and with the thickness of his voice it only added to her anxious wanting.

"Up."

Though he didn't have to tell her, from the way he yanked at the leash she would had to have stood regardless. He tossed her, so that she ran into his desk, the corner biting into her hip. She yelped out in pain.

"Bend over."

She struggled to do so, using the desk as guidance, but she'd hardly positioned herself when she felt his cool glove stroking against her entrance.

"My, my," he breathed, "How long have you endured like this?"

She whimpered in reply, which earned her a sharp _slap_ against her supple flesh. Biting into her lip, she kept herself from screaming.

"A bitch will heel to it's Master, will it not?"

She nodded weakly, another whimper threatening to push past her lips.

"Then," he said, in a voice so dark she shook, "Heel."

The vibe was set to the max, and she doubled over, clamping her hand over her mouth to keep herself quiet, because if on top of everything she yelled again he might just—

"Such a pleasing view. This suits you, Pet."

Tears welled in her eyes, her thighs throbbing; she, thanking the heavens she had the desk to hold onto.

"Pet," he adjusted her pose, so that her legs were more steady, his hand on her throat to hold her head up, his hot flesh up against hers, rubbing and and pressing at her entrance, "Speak."

He filled her to the hilt in one rough motion, and though she screamed it was choked, his hand squeezing her neck to cut off the sound. Her knees buckled but he did not let them fall, commenting on how lewd it felt, to feel the vibrations from her toy.

"A greedy bitch indeed, needing to be filled in such a way," he chuckled deeply, "Are you satisfied?"

She could feel his breath against her back, his thrusts making her dizzy. She knew he preferred this position for many reasons, but the main one—and if his breath felt so close—

The bite was a sharp one, just above the top of her spine, as if he intended to strike every nerve in her body, the sparks shooting down to her toes.

She screamed behind choked sobs, his hand still wrapped around her pulsing throat.

"Louder," he seemed to beg, more than actually _command,_ his voice dripping with blood, his inhale at the end signaling another bite. It came on her shoulder this time, his thrusts uneven and then halting while he sucked, wrapping his arm around her stomach.

 _Overwhelming,_ was the word. Because there was too much, and she could do nothing but _feel,_ but even that became brushed over, because how could she focus on any one feeling when there were _so many?_ His throbbing heat inside her, the extremity of the vibrations up against her walls, his painful bites that he did not bother to dull, her own warm blood dripping down her back…

How quickly, she lost her senses when he drew blood. How quickly her mind blanked, then blurred, then blanked again, the nauseous feeling starting in her stomach only further stirred by his length, his unapologetic thrusts, and that _voice—_

It was too soon. Far too soon, she knew, but she was at her limit.

 _"Reiji."_

Everything stopped at once, which was almost—if not more—jarring than when she had been drowning.

" _Mattaku,"_ she could hear his smirk, "That was even faster than before."

"It hurts," she defended—

"However will I build up your endurance…" he licked at her nape, reaching up to fondle her breast, stroking her with slow, even thrusts.

"Please…" her voice trembled, "Like you always do…"

He nipped her skin, enough to tear, but not to draw blood. "I assume you have proper reasoning to validate such an outrageous request?"

"A Master…" she shivered, suddenly needing to see his eyes, but almost too scared to, "A Master has responsibility to his Pet. It'd be deplorable if…"

"Deplorable?" He squeezed her nipple, "Such a grave accusation…"

"A Master must properly care for his Pet." She affirmed, in a single, rushed exhale.

He chuckled, "And given this, you suggest I indulge you?"

She nodded timidly, letting out a soft moan as his strokes continued. But he pulled out suddenly, resulting in her nearly toppling over the desk, a whine tearing at her throat when he pulled out the vibe as well. Though it was a welcome change, more than anything, she just felt…empty.

"Turn around."

 _Gladly,_ she thought, but even before she'd come to face him, he'd hoisted her legs up, and she knew enough by now to wrap them around his waist. But when she tried to link her arms around his neck, he caught her, grabbing her by the wrists, and pushing her down into the desk. One of his hands kept down one of her wrists by her side, and the other she knew was positioning himself against her again, because there was no denying that _heat—_

"Reiji, wait—"

 _"Breathe."_

He entered her again, just as easily as the first time, only now he did not hold back his grunts, grabbing both of her wrists now and pinning them by her head, his grip on them somewhat frightening.

Her cheeks burned, because being so exposed before his eyes like this felt even _more_ intimate than before, and somehow had a way of producing more shame than that sort of play _ever_ could, and she—

 _Screamed._ He hit the very edges of her walls when her knees were up against his chest like that, forcibly curled up, her breasts bouncing and toes curling and probably looking so horribly _unsightly,_ but in moments like these even Reiji Sakamaki didn't care, because she had learned that that man—

 _Oh._

If her hands were free, she would have clawed down the entirely of his back. But seeing as they weren't, she had no alternative but to moan his name, over and over and _over—_

He chuckled deeply, and in her blurry haze she realized he must have taken his glasses off at some point, because those eyes of his were so deliciously sharp, whenever they focused on her, whenever they were like _this,_ and Reiji licked his lips, squeezing her wrists when he pumped.

"If that is your plea to stop, I will not."

"No," she panted, _begging,_ really, "Don't stop."

He bent down, kissing her lips and licking her mouth, murmuring about her being a _greedy dog._ "Has all my training gone to waste?"

Her thighs tightened around his waist, as she desperately shook her head, digging her teeth into her lips because gods she was so _close,_ and he knew that if he didn't—

"How long can you last, I wonder?" His smirk was both heaven and hell sent.

Her heart pounded, her legs squeezing him closer into her. "P-Please—"

"I do wonder—"

"Reiji!"

He reveled in her desperation, chuckling into her neck, fangs grazing her skin in a way that gave her goosebumps.

"Pet," he breathed, dragging the moment out for as long as he could… _"Cum."_

Perhaps not _all_ his training had gone to waste.


End file.
